<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now she's getting married by fancymihyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992805">Now she's getting married</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancymihyun/pseuds/fancymihyun'>fancymihyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, MiHyun, saida, twice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancymihyun/pseuds/fancymihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Dahyun is Asia's biggest pop star under YJY Entertainment--- where she meets and falls in love with Myoui Mina; the head photographer of the company. But when fate decides they aren't meant to be, the two break up and go their separate ways. A few years later, Kim Dahyun is set to have the biggest wedding in Korea, where she gets married to Minatozaki Sana-- her fellow k-idol. What happens when CEO Yoo Jeongyeon sends Mina as the official photographer of their wedding?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I am @k1ttydahyun on Twitter. I used to write AUs there but I took a break, so I apologize if I'm a little rusty. </p><p>This AU is pure fiction. Any similarities to real-life events and names are nothing but coincidences.</p><p>I hope you enjoy reading!! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You always said that I would be the one to capture all the good memories.</p><p>But this one--- this moment right now-- is going to hurt so bad. </p><p>Chapter One: Mina's POV</p><p>"Now... let's welcome Asia's biggest superstar. Ladies and gentlemen, girls, gays, and theys.... give it up for Kim Dahyun!"<br/>
I hear the same thing almost every day, but I'm not complaining. I also get to hear her amazing voice every day, so that's a win for me. CEO Yoo always sends me to her promotions, performances, and concert. Well, I am the head photographer, and she's the best-selling artist in the company, so it does make sense that I see her every day.</p><p>But the funny thing is, we see each other every single day, but we haven't interacted yet--- not even once. And we both have been in this company for 4 years, but we haven't talked yet. It's because she's always busy, and I'm shy. I mean, who am I to casually walk up and talk to her? I wouldn't even know what to say-- I'd probably get starstruck.</p><p>Taking and editing her pictures is the closest thing I can get to talking to her. I see her face every day, but I don't mind seeing her face every day. She has the most beautiful face-- literally. She's #1 in the Top 100 Most Beautiful Faces every year. As soon as I capture her pictures, I edit and enhance them, and submit them to the social media managers who are in charge of uploading them on the internet.</p><p>After a long, long day, I fixed my stuff and got up from my desk. I was about to leave the building when CEO Yoo called me into her office. </p><p>"Hello miss, what is it?" I bowed and greeted her as I entered.</p><p>"Ah, Myoui. Have a seat," she replied, and I sat on the chair in front of her.</p><p>She crossed her arms and looked at me. "You did a great job today, Myoui. The angles and editing are all great. The fans loved it, it went viral."</p><p>"Thank you so much, ma'am."</p><p>"Dahyun was invited to perform at the Golden Charity Company's 70th-anniversary celebration. I need you to be there as her photographer. It is a private event so the only ones going are you, Dahyun, the costume and makeup team, and two guards." </p><p>Hold up....did she.. did she just say.. a PRIVATE event?</p><p>Holy shit. That means--- I might get to talk to Dahyun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina's POV</p><p>Ring.. ring.. ring<br/>The loud sound of my alarm wakes me up at 8:30 in the morning. I wanted to sleep more since the event doesn't start until 4:00 p.m, but we needed to get there at 3:00 and I had to get my stuff ready. I unwillingly got out of bed, ate breakfast and got ready. </p><p>I made sure to look good and dress properly today. Not only am I meeting Kim Dahyun, I'm also attending a very big event. I put on my best dress, put on some makeup, and headed to the building. </p><p>"Hey, Mina! Looking great today," CEO Yoo greeted me as I entered the building. The makeup and costume team, the security and the videography team were there. "Hey, boss!" I replied as I approached them. I look around and realized who was standing in front of me... it was Kim Dahyun.</p><p>Damn. She was so beautiful up close. She didn't have that much makeup yet, but her beauty was so mesmerising. I contemplated whether or not I should talk to her. Half of me wanted to go there and introduce myself, but the other half was too shy. </p><p>I then gathered enough confidence to walk up to her, but then... <br/>"Okay, we're all set, let's go!" CEO Yoo said, and everyone went out. Wow. Great timing. Guess I'll talk to her later. I got inside the van while Dahyun was in the other one. "Hey, save me some room," CEO Yoo said and I scooted over. Turns out she'll be coming with us. </p><p>After a 15-minute drive, we arrived at the hotel. Woah, it was so big. The rooms probably costed more than what I make in a year. We all got inside. I chilled in the cafeteria while Dahyun got ready in her room.</p><p>Few moments later, Dahyun finished getting ready for the red carpet. I set up my camera to take pictures of her before and during the red carpet. She comes out of her room and... the whole world stops.</p><p>She looked so gorgeous in her long black dress. Her hair bounced effortlessly, and her eyes were sparkling like stars. It took me a minute or two before I could get myself together. I continued to take her photos as if I didn't just got starstruck. After that, we went outside and I took pictures of her on the red carpet. </p><p>We then proceeded to the main event. It was mostly just boring speeches and stuff from rich people. I spent most of my time at the snack bar. I only got out of my seat to take pictures of Dahyun's performance and to get a refill of almonds.</p><p>It was boring.. and exhausting. I really am not fit for the super rich life. I went outside the balcony, sipping on a glass of wine, and got my fresh air. I needed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahyun's POV</p><p>Cheers and applause fill the atmosphere as I finish my performance. I catch my breath, bow, and get off the stage. I've been doing this for a few years now, but my feet never get used to it. I change into comfier sandals and roam around the hall.</p><p>I took a couple of pauses to greet people. Many rich-looking men and women in suits and expensive gowns greet and take pictures with me, and I had a couple flutes of champagne. But I got bored... too bored. </p><p>I stepped outside onto the balcony, and took a deep breath. Just admired the view and the snow, staring into the abyss, deep in my thoughts, when I spot a familiar face. </p><p>It was our company's photographer, sitting and snacking on her almonds on the balcony. It's funny how we've worked together for so many years but I don't know her name. Maybe it's because I don't talk to anyone in the company. </p><p>I'm not one to interact with people, but I was pretty bored so I made my way to talk to her. </p><p>"Hey!" I say as I walk towards her. She looks at me and realizes who I am. She quickly chews her almond, slightly panicking. Good thing she didn't choke. </p><p>"You're our photographer, right?" I ask even though I knew, just to break the awkward silence. </p><p>"Yeah, that's me!" she nodded and stood up from her seat. "I'm Mina. Myoui Mina," she said as she shook my hand. "I'm Dahyun," I replied. Even though it's so obvious that she knows who I am... </p><p>"So what brings you here?" she asks. "Shouldn't you be inside?" </p><p>"You don't want me here with you?" I said with puppy eyes, teasing her. She immediately gets embarrassed, and her face turned as red as a tomato. </p><p>"No, no! That's not what I meant.." she said, shaking her hands. "Hahaha.. I know. I was just teasing you" </p><p>"It's so nice here.." she said.. admiring the view. </p><p>"Is it your first time here?" I asked, and she nodded. </p><p>"Yeah, it is. And you?" She asked, and I shook my head. "I've been here multiple times, although it's my first time performing here." </p><p>"Speaking of, you did great today," Mina complimented me and smiled. </p><p>I receive compliments every day, but her words were so comforting. It felt so.. nice. "Thanks," I said to her and smiled. </p><p>We spent the next few minutes staring into the horizon, just admiring the lovely view of city lights.. when Mina suddenly looks at me and says, "Hey, give me your phone." </p><p>"Why?" I ask, flustered. </p><p>"I'm gonna take a picture of you. You look great in that view," she replied, so I gave her my phone. </p><p>"Okay.. now hold still" She was so focused on taking my pictures, it was so cute. "There you go," she said and handed me the phone. </p><p>"Woah, these are so cool! You really have a talent for photography.." I reply with shock. Those pictures were probably the best pictures of me in my phone. </p><p>"Oh well.. thank you," she smiled, and I smiled back. </p><p>We spent a few more minutes chit chatting, then something cold touched my shoulder. I looked up to the sky and found out that it was snowing. </p><p>"Oh, it's snowing already!" I said. It started snowing fast. </p><p>Mina took of her coat and put it on me. "Come, let's get you inside," she said and guided me back inside the hall before I could say another word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mina's POV</p><p>"No way.. you actually got to talk to Kim Dahyun? As in Worldwide Superstar Kim Dahyun?" Momo said as she sat beside me on the couch, bringing a bowl of curly fries.</p><p>It's Sunday, and it's my day off. It's Momo's day off too... well, she's a business owner. She runs a café. She can have day offs any day. Every day off, I hang at her house, and we watch movies.</p><p>"Momo, I've told you for five times already," I said and took a sip of my iced tea. "Yes, I talked to Dahyun."</p><p>"Ugh, you're so lucky!" Momo whined. "I'd do everything to talk to someone as famous as Dahyun." She scooted closer to me. "What's she like? Is she mean? Scary? Intimidating?"</p><p>"Well, at first she was. But when I talked to her, it was just like talking to a normal person. Talking to a friend," I said as I chose a movie.</p><p>"Also, have you seen her latest Instagram post? She's so pretty!" Momo squealed and showed me the picture I took of Dahyun.</p><p>"Huh.." I chuckled. "I took that picture." I replied, and Momo's eyes widen. "WHAT?!"</p><p>"So you didn't only talk to her... you also took her photo. Her photo that went viral." </p><p>"It went viral?" I asked, shocked.</p><p>"Yes it did, dumbass. Haven't you checked your phone?"</p><p>"I barely check my phone on day offs, Momo. I'm scared CEO Yoo might text me all of a sudden."</p><p>"Makes sense," Momo shrugs. "Anyways, what was Dahyun--"</p><p>"Ah, ah." I interrupt her. "Let's watch a movie first.. that's what I cam here for, right?"</p><p>"Whatever, killjoy," Momo rolls her eyes. "It's just so amazing that you actually got to talk to Dahyun."</p><p>Momo's right through. The fact that I talked to Kim Dahyun casually is so.. amazing? Weird? It feels unreal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You've reached the end! Did you enjoy the story? Well, I hope you did. If you could give comments and suggestions on Twitter and Curious Cat, that would be much appreciated. Tysm for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>